Valentine's Day: Reading Letters
by ZiaLiaLis
Summary: We all know Soul receives a lot of letters on valentine's day. Well, Any day really. What could be hidden within those envelopes? Maka and Soul finds out.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Okubo Atsushi- sensei.**_

Valentine's Day.

Maka didn't hate Valentine's Day, nor did she hate all men.

If she hated all men what was she doing with Soul?

So no, she didn't hate men.

And no, no matter how pissed off she may seem on valentine's she does not hate it.

She appreciates it, for all the history it has.

She finds it stupid, mostly because it's just another painful memory for her.

It used to be something special, a day where her mother and father would come together and give gifts to each other, sometimes even to her.

Chocolate, roses, jewellery, books.

Plenty of gifts and love.

But as the years went by, Maka realised that her father was disappearing more often.

Even forgetting Valentine's.

He gave her a book to make up for it along with a box of chocolate.

But Maka knew something was wrong.

Then her mother left.

And now, valentine's was just another reminder to her what a jerk her father was.

And still is.

…

Maka reclined against the sofa, book in hand.

It was a pleasure, to take the day off today.

There were no school, no classes.

Although… there was the Valentine's Day concert tonight but she doubted she would be going.

After all, she had no dress. And no partner.

And god knows where Soul is.

Probably cleaning out the mailbox again.

Maka glanced up from the sofa as the front door was opened and slammed shut with a curse.

Bingo.

Soul came striding in, a large black plastic bag filled with letters in his hand.

He threw the bag down on the floor and letter came pouring out, more than what Maka was thought possible to be fitted into one tiny mail box.

"How'd you get all that from our mailbox?" She asked.

Soul shot her an exasperated look and replied, "They jumped me. They brought my school locker her and stuffed it with letters. They even gave Kid and Blackstar to pass it on to me but most of them were destroyed before anything else, or lost in their own pile of letters."

"Oh."

Maka looked back down on her book.

"What do you think I should do with them?" Soul asked tiredly.

"Read it maybe? Reply to it? I'm curious, read one out loud."

Soul stared at her incredulously for a moment. Maka shrugged.

"I'm bored."

Sighing, Soul picked one out from dump.

It was a plain white one, with a single heart on the front.

"Here goes nothing…"

_Dear Soul,_

_I don't know if you ever noticed me before but I am the one who is always hanging around your locker, who knows everything you love and appreciate them too. Except for your meister maybe, I could do so much better. _

Maka twitched.

She snatched the letter out of Soul's hands and tore it into little bits and pieces before Soul could even react.

"Try another one," Maka suggested after calming down.

"Jealous aren't we?"

"Am not!"

"You are, you are."

"MAKA CHOP!"

"AUGH! Okay, fine fine!"

Soul picked another letter out, one hand rubbing his head.

This time it was a bright, fluorescent pink with the heavy smell of roses.

He tore it open and read it aloud.

_Dearest Cutest Most Amazing Soul,_

_I love you. I think about you every single day. Every time during Stein's class you can't imagine the stuff that I'd like to do to you. To tie you up like those frogs, to- _

Soul stopped there and held one mouth to his hand, face turning greener by the second.

Maka raised an eyebrow quizzically.

She stretched her hand out and soul gave it to her, not looking into her eyes.

Maka read it for a moment, before quickly turning away.

She walked over to the side of the room and pulled out a drawer which held a lighter.

Then she did something good kids shouldn't do without adult supervision.

She burnt the letter.

Once all that was left of it was ashes, she sat back on the couch, Soul still on the floor.

"That was awkward. Try a more kid friendly one, like that rainbows and Unicorn one," Maka said.

Soul reached over for it and handed it to Maka without saying a word.

"I've read two already, you read the next one."

"Fine."

_Dear soul, _

_First of all, STAY AWAY FROM MY DARLING MAKA OR ELSE YOU WILL LOSE THE ABILITY TO HAVE CHILDREN. And Maka, if you are reading this, papa lov-_

Maka stopped reading.

She crushed the paper in her fist, and muttered, "Lies."

Then she got up and left the room for the privacy of her own.

Soul could only stare after her, for this was a common occurrence.

He had tried to help but really, he was hopeless with girls.

This time however, he had something in store for her.

He took a piece of blank paper and scribbled a simple message on it.

'_Maka, have some chocolate.'_

And with that, he slid the letter under her door and left a box of his own homemade chocolate before leaving the house to burn all the other letters down.

…

Maka crawled over to the door to read the piece of paper slid under the door.

"_Have some chocolate?" _She thought.

She opened the door just a crack after haring Soul leave.

And in front of her was indeed a box of chocolate.

Thinking it was one of the chocolate Soul had received from the girls, Maka was tempted to throw it away.

But something was familiar about it.

It had a dinstinct smell of something that had been… burned.

A mirthful smile spread itself out on her lips as she reached for the box and opened it.

And yes, inside was Soul's trademark cooking. Burnt food.

This one was burnt chocolate in the shape of a heart, she didn't mind though.

It's the thought that counts.

She took a bite as her smile grew wider.

"It tastes gross, Soul," She whispered aloud to no one.

…

_**A/N: **_A little something something I made for Soul and Maka on Valentine's. There will be a sequel for this, which will be on white day (March 14) and will be titled White day: Writing Letters. Reviews and comments are appreciated.


End file.
